cluefindersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ShepherdMoons/A few things about continuity that I needed to get off my chest
I've also noticed just now that this is going to be the first blog post on this wiki, and I apologize in advance for it being such a long post. I just have a major thing to get off my chest. And that's the continuity. I do not, for a moment, consider Real World Adventure Kit, Mystery Mansion Arcade, or either of the books to be part of the same continuity as the main games. Why? They're bonus materials. Bonus materials for things tend to be more hacky than the "main fleet". For example, The Mystery of Microsneezia makes reference to "that time they went down the slide in that toy store and they were shrunk" (can't remember the exact words and don't have the book with me at the moment - sorry!), but that never happened in the game. Also, Dr. Pythagoras is described as having brown hair, when he's actually redheaded. In case you can't tell, it's more than a little obvious that the writers just hacked it together. The other problem with the games/books listed above is that the characters have conflicting backstories. For instance, in Real World Adventure Kit, Joni mentions living at home with her mom, dad, younger sister, and a dog. Then Mystery of Microsneezia rolls around, and it says her parents are political scientists who travel overseas and Joni lives with her grandmother. No mention of the younger sister anywhere. The same book mentions Santiago's parents are Latin American revolutionaries and (as a result) Santiago lives with Joni (since his parents are off doing revolutionary stuff and can't take him with them). Again, kind of hacky. The other thing that they really screw up in the books (not sure if Real World Adventure Kit makes this mistake too, I never had that game) is where the ClueFinders live. Reading Adventures says they live somewhere near the Sierra mountains, but the books place them in San Francisco. I checked a map, and the Sierras are nowhere near San Francisco at all! Clearly, someone failed geography. One last thing I'd like to get off my chest is this: most other fans that don't consider Real World Adventure Kit, Mystery Mansion Arcade, and the books to be part of the main continuity also don't consider Incredible Toy Store Adventure to be part of the main continuity. I can kind of understand why. Since (for whatever reason) the original cast (save for Les Hedger) left, they got new voice actors for the ClueFinders. They sounded nothing like the original cast (in fact, they didn't even sound like kids). Also, the animation took a slight nosedive. The plot kind of felt like a rejected idea for a ClueFinders movie that was turned into a game. The game wasn't grade or subject based, but at least it was educational. The educational factor was previously enough to tip the scales in favour of "part of the main continuity" but now that I think about it, I'm going to say that it's not part of the main. I apologize if this went all over the place, but this has been on my chest for months. I would have gotten it out sooner, but I couldn't really bring myself to write it down until I saw a couple of posts on Tumblr about how Real World Adventure Kit, Mystery Mansion Arcade, the books, and (maybe) Incredible Toy Store Adventure aren't canon. Category:Blog posts